


Lol

by smileynerd256



Series: Space Buddies AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "space bunnies", Grunkle Ford's Portal Adventures, Sleep Deprivation, but not the angsty kind, dumb jokes, emphasis on the giggles, just another thing I wrote for kicks and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Sometimes, life is so ridiculous and you're so sleep-deprived that you just need to laugh.





	Lol

     Sophie stumbled out of the wormhole. "Halle-freaking-lujah, it's a peaceful planet."

     Ford stepped out behind her and the wormhole closed. "Well, it certainly looks peaceful, but anything could be hiding in all those bushes." He let out a weary sigh. "I think we lost them."

     Sophie pulled her scarf down and shook out a pound of sand. "Good. I was getting sick of those guys, and that desert. I'm going to be wearing sand for weeks."

     "At least it wasn't another cold dimension, and if it hadn't been for that sand storm we might not have gotten away."

     "Yeah. I'm just hoping we can rest here until the portal gun is ready to use again."

     "Probably. It'll be ready in a couple of hours." The bushes rustled. "...Or we could run into more trouble." Ford aimed his blaster.

     Sophie drew her knives and turned so she and Ford stood back-to-back. "You've gotta be kidding me. Whatever is in those bushes had better be harmless...and edible."

     "With our luck, I'm not so sure."

     "Thank you, Mr. Positive Attitude, for your wonderful encouragement."

     "That wasn't meant to be encouraging."

     "I was being sarcastic."

     "...Oh."

     "Wow, you really are tired." Sophie tensed as the rustling drew closer and out popped...multicolored fluffy things. "Aww, they're so cute! They're like the space version of fluffy little bunny rabbits!"

     Ford kept his gun out. "Careful, they might not be as harmless as they seem."

     "But just look at them!" Sophie knelt down and reached a hand out.

     "What are you doing?"

     "Seeing if they're friendly."

      A fluff ball hopped closer to Sophie's hand and paused.

     "Come here, little guy. I don't bite."

     The creature pounced. Sophie saw a flash of sharp teeth and yanked her hand away a second too late. "Ow! Bad space bunny!" It latched onto her boot and Ford shot it off.

     "I told you to be careful!"

     "They didn't _look_ evil!"

     Several more fluff balls pounced at Sophie. She drew her sword and fought them off as Ford blasted them away, but they just kept coming.

     "They're only targeting you!"

     "I think they're attracted to the smell of blood. We need to get out of here before they eat us alive!"

     "And just how are we going to do that?"

     Sophie tossed a stun grenade. "Fire in the hole!" The blast and noise left the surrounding creatures dazed. She made a run for it with Ford close behind, but they didn't get too far before more fluffy terrors came after them.

     Sophie looked for any kind of shelter between trying not to get eaten alive. "Ford!"

     Ford kicked a fluff ball away and shot it. "What?"

     "There's a river at the base of that hill. Maybe these things can't swim!"

     "What if they can?"

     "Do you have a better idea?"

     "I don't, but how are we going to get over there?"

     Sophie unsheathed her dagger. "CHAAAAAAARGE!" She hacked her way through the monster bunnies, glancing back to make sure that Ford was behind her. He seemed to be holding his own. The fluffy terrors thinned out as she approached the river bank with Ford right behind her. It occurred to Sophie as she leaped off the bank that the water might be acid or something equally deadly. _Welp, too late now._ She landed with a splash and swam back to the surface. _Not acid. Good._ Ford came up spluttering a few feet away. The monster bunnies stayed on shore, farther upstream than Sophie had expected them to be.

     Ford swam towards her. "Sophie! This river has a strong current. We need to try getting back to shore."

     "Uh, let's put a little more distance between us and the monster bunnies first."

     "Monster bunnies?"

     "Yep. Write it in your diary. I named them first."

     "It's a journal!"

     "Same difference." Sophie turned to look downstream. The water swirled in a giant whirlpool that reached from bank to bank. "Shoot!"

     Ford's eyes widened. "Swim for the shore, SWIM FOR THE SHORE!"

     Sophie paddled with her might, but it was no use; she and Ford were already stuck in the current that pulled them into the vortex. She could barely keep her head over the water, and Ford wasn't faring much better. The water pulled them into the center of the hole. Sophie braced herself as she freefell down the waterspout...and faceplanted onto rocky ground. Ford landed next to her. 

     She rolled onto her back and saw a violet sky with white puffy clouds. 

     "We seem to have fallen through another wormhole. Fascinating," muttered Ford, his speech slurred with fatigue.

     "One thing's for sure: those, were not, space bunnies."

     "You think?" Ford deadpanned.

    "Occasionally. They must have come from the unholy union of a rabbit and a piranha."

     Ford laughed.

     "What?"

     "Unholy - pffftahahaha! Unholy union of a rabbit and a piranha!"

     Sophie grinned. "You...actually think that's funny?"

     Ford nodded, wheezing as tears streamed down his face. 

     "Ford, I - hehe - I've never seen you laugh that hard!" Ford's laughter was infectious, and soon they were both helplessly wheezing and wiping away tears.

     Eventually the laughter died down. Sophie sighed with a goofy grin. "We are so sleep-deprived."

 

 


End file.
